


Proposing To Each Other For Shits, Giggles and Free Food

by alphabetray



Series: beaujester [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Completely unedited, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fake Proposals, Fluff, highly out of character, hopefully, mostly gramatically correct tho, proposing to each other for shits giggles and free food, pure fluff, thats the title now, this is super mediocre, unspecified modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetray/pseuds/alphabetray
Summary: When you're broke, early twenties and quasi in love with your best friend how do you solve it? Fake proposing to each other at least once a week at random different restaurants.Short, sweet and concerningly badly written but also I love my girls.





	Proposing To Each Other For Shits, Giggles and Free Food

1.

Beau gave Jester a wink the second the waiter began to walk towards them to clear their plates. Jester fished in her pockets, cleared her throat and assumed an expression of the utmost fear, with nervous tears even beginning to brim up in her eyes. She dropped to one knee, gazing up at Beau. Around them, the noises of the other patrons had dimmed and Beau glanced around to see all eyes on her – on them.

Jester cleared her throat, dragging Beau’s attention back to her. “Tracy, you’ve asked me to take you here for so long and finally we made it – the restaurant of your dreams. I can’t think of anyone else I would have tried so hard to take them to a restaurant but I did it for you. Because you love food. And because I love you.” Beau put her hand to her chest and gulped dramatically. “In fact, Tracy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn’t want to bring any friends because I thought woah Sapphire what if she says no she’s so amazing so I don’t have something big but just you, me and some good food. Tracy, will you marry me?”

Beau cried then, nodded furiously. She was a pretty good actor and practiced at this shit too. To her it felt decently convincing. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. There’s no universe where I wouldn’t say yes.”

Jester slipped the ring onto her finger and she admired it as though she hadn’t seen it at least twenty times before. It was a nice enough ring, brass with fake diamonds studded in around it, nothing fancy. There was a reason they were scamming fancy ass restaurants like this one.

The waiter came rushing over, applauding. She glanced over to the kitchen to see that the cook and most of the rest of the staff had also come out.

“Congratulations, you two!” she said, looking completely thrilled. “Please, as a token of our support, let us handle your meal on the house. It’s so lovely that you’d choose to come here for your proposal!”

“B-Tracy reeeaaally wanted to come here. She said she’d heard you guys had great food and it was a great restaurant and guess what? She was right! You guys do have great food!”

“That’s so sweet. Here, let me get you two some champagne to celebrate this!” The waiter rushed off, still looking excited.

“See Beau? I can do the proposing too you know. That went suuuuper well.”

They held hands in the middle of the table, making a point to gaze into each other’s eyes.

“You did good, Jessie. Free booze too, fuck yea. I’ll drink yours, don’t worry.”

Jester laughed. “See, Beau? That’s why your my soulmate. You drink my free alcohol for me”

The woman came rushing back with two flutes on a tray. “Congrats again, you two! I hope we see you back here soon!”

“Thank you so much,” said Beau, sounding as starstruck as possible. “And yea, this place is as good as I’ve heard. I think we’ve definitely made happy memories here.”

The waiter smiled and walked away. Beau picked up her glass and tilted to Jester, smirking in a mockery of a toast before downing it. She promptly did the same to Jester’s.

“To the Traveller!” said Jester, rolling the r exaggeratedly. “OK let’s go.”

The two of them all but ran out of the restaurant, collapsing next to it in fits of giggles. “We didn’t even have to make out that time. I’d call it a win,” said Beau as she regained her composure.

Jester pouted. “I’m not a bad kisser! I know you’ve, you know, had more experience than me but I’m pretty good.”

“Yeah, you’re not bad.” She elbowed her gently in the arm, before pulling her back to her feet. “C’mon, I’ve gotta get home. My folks’ll send out a search party or some bullshit.”

“I love you, Beau.” Jester stared her in the eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“You’re meant to say it back!”

Beau shrugged awkwardly, kicking at the restaurant wall. “Yeah. I don’t know. It feels kinda weird, y’know? Like it just feels weird.”

Jester stared at her for a few moments before smiling softly. “The same way you don’t want to kiss me anymore?”

“Wha – no I don’t mind kissing you like that’s for free food I don’t know I’ve gotta go,” she rushed out. Jester had this knowing grin on her face that always boded trouble and as much as Beau lov-enjoyed Jester’s antics, she wasn’t really in the mood.

“You know, Beau,” Jester said, with that same wicked smile. “We should get some food together some time.”

Beau frowned. “Didn’t we like literally just do exactly that?”

“No, silly. We should go get some food -together- sometime.”

Realisation hit her and she gaped. “Like – like – fuck yeah what the fuck what?”

“Basically you and me should go on a date, like an actual one.”

“I uh. There’s not a universe where I wouldn’t say yes.”

Jester laughed at that, that grin turning softer. “See? I knew you were a romantic.” She paused, before leaning over and kissing Beau on the cheek. “See you at Caleb’s tomorrow.”

“I uh yeah holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user lavorregard  
> twitter user alphabetray  
> taking requests for vaxilmore and or beaujester and or gen fics


End file.
